


[Fan Art] No More Dean

by x57



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Extremely Underage, M/M, Shota, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:07:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6972241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x57/pseuds/x57
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Dark Kingsman Block Party prompt: </p><p>"Eggsy can’t believe how easy it is to decide to do it. He only vaguely remembers the man that brought the news, that gave him the medal, but he does remember those kind eyes. And he knows what he’s about to do is wrong but he can’t help it. He’s sick and tired of Dean beating him and how his mother doesn’t protect him.</p><p>So he takes a deep breath and dials the number at the payphone, says the phrase he was told. He takes care to sound as frightened as he can, which isn’t a hardship. He’s always afraid these days.</p><p>He sits down at a bench near the payphone and thinks. The way some people look at him, like they want to eat him up has always been noticeable. But this is the first time he’s thought of using his age and looks to get something.</p><p>He wants Dean dead, though, and he’s willing to do anything to make that happen.</p><p>Even if that means seducing the man that gave him the medal."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fan Art] No More Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I took it a little further after that scene, when Eggsy gets Harry up to his flat, bringing the man into his mother’s room. The bed is bigger than his, and Harry doesn’t seem to mind. Then Dean comes home earlier than expected.
> 
> If this image ever stops showing up, go to my [pixiv gallery](http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=7226076) to view.

[View in full HERE](https://www.dropbox.com/s/hztdbu7ri8873uk/Getting-rid-of-Dean.jpg?raw=1)

  


[ ](http://statcounter.com/free-web-stats/)  



End file.
